PTL 1 discloses a device which can collectively cool electronic components P on a multi-chip module MCM as an invention of a cooling device for a multi-chip module.
In the invention described in PTL 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-121666), a plurality of electronic components P including a heat-generating component are mounted on a substrate B. A heat dissipater 1 covers the plurality of electronic components P. In addition, a predetermined clearance is set between the upper parts of the plurality of electronic components P and the heat dissipater 1. A silicon sheet S is placed in the predetermined clearance, and thermally couples the plurality of electronic components P and the heat dissipater 1.
Note that techniques relevant to the present invention are also disclosed in PTL 2 (Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H7-112029), and PTL 3 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-33422).
However, in the technique described in PTL 1, when the plurality of electronic components P have different heights, there is a problem of a case that a part of the plurality of electronic components P may not be thermally coupled with the heat dissipater 1 if the predetermined clearance between the upper parts of the plurality of electronic components P and the heat dissipater 1, and a sheet thickness of the silicone sheet S are not set at proper sizes, respectively.
The present invention is made in view of such circumstances, and an exemplary object of the present invention is to provide a cooling device and the like which can thermally couple each of a plurality of heat-generating components with each of a plurality of heat dissipation sections stably, even when the plurality of heat-generating components have different heights.